


King and Dragonheart Fanart

by SDari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDari/pseuds/SDari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are pictures from the fanfic, King and Dragonheart by manic_intent. They are sketches from scenes, and just of the characters themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King and Dragonheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699090) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 




	2. Elf Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give them a shot. They're described as being eel-like, so I decided to look up some moray eels. I can't really remember their descriptions so I just did what I could remember, ha ha.


	3. Myrtle Drinking Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even a dragon can be refined, or so the Hobbiton dragons show!
> 
> I gave her some pudge around her stomach because hullo, she lives with hobbits. o-o


	4. Aðalstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. I tried to draw him properly and I hope I succeeded!


End file.
